tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Weltreich
Black White Red|ethnicities = TBA|currency = Reichsmark|founding father(s) = TBA|national day = 1st of January|day_of_founding = 1st of January, 2970}}The First German World Empire, or more commonly known by it's shorten nickname, Weltreich is an enormous fascist state that encompasses nearly half of the world. It's become progessivley more and more democratic and liberal since the 3002 Reforms, spearheaded by Weltführer Wolfgang Grutzberg. The Weltreich began on the 1st of January, 2970 due to the countless wars of expansion made by it's founding father, Tryton von Blitzmark. History Trytonic Era The Weltreich would emerge from Grossdeutsches Reich when war hero leader, Tryton von Blitzmark declared himself Weltführer after his many wars of expansion throughout Europe. The Trytonic Era would see massive industrial buildup and Reich dominance, under Tryton's dominant foreign policy, the Reich would soon outproduce its rival, the Nuuk Empire. Due to this, the Nuuks saw this as a great threat and that this would upset the balance of power. The Reichsheer would also see a tremendous built-up with Project Überheer. Veergenian Era With Tryton's passing, his right-hand man, Veergen would take power. Veergen was a headstrong and ignorant man with a short temper, this would cause great trouble when he started a massive arms-race with the Nuuk Empire. Around this time, Veergen would become paranoiac and start to distrust the army, instead of starting to trust the SS and passing laws that would make the nation more SS-aligned. Matters would be at an all-time high with the Japanese Crisis. The Japanese Crisis would see the outbreak of The Greater Decade's War, with thousand nuclear bombs being fired at each other, both the Nuuks and the Reich wouldn't seem to get the upper-hand and the war had become a stalemate. Due to Veergen, millions upon millions died in nuclear hellfire, one general, Wolfgang Grutzberg had enough and called a secret meeting with his close allies. A week later, the Reichsheer stormed the Weltführerbunker and had a small shootout with loyal-SS men. In the end, the Reichsheer captured Veergen and forced his abdication. Wolfgangian Era With Veergen's abdication, Wolfgang would quickly assume the status of Provisional-Weltführer. With his newfound power, he weakened the SS, increased Army-budget and soon negotiated peace with the Nuuks. Although he changed the constitution to make it that he is now the new Weltführer. Currently, Wolfgang resides in a rebuilt Germania, as the current Weltführer. He enacted many socialist laws, mainly to help rebuild the nation. Government Leadership * Head of State '''- Wolfgang Grutzberg * '''Deputy Fuehrer - Klaus Böhmer * Secretary of the Weltfuehrer - Wolfram Volker * Foreign Minister - Edward Humble * Speaker of the Reichstag - Kaspar Rossen * Ambassador '''- Erwin Grüner * '''Chief of Justice and Law - Manfred Horstmann * Treasury '- Aaron Schur Military * '''High Commander '- Fritz Orndorff * 'Grand Admiral '- Erich Zöller * '''Air Marshal - Olaf Voit * 'Chief of Defense '- Wilfried von Hardenberg Culture Reich culture is much depending on where you're looking at, but the main culture is a very militaristic and dominantly Germanic. With regional differences, this is the main culture. Religion The Reich is a majority, Christian nation and other religions are ignored or often removed. Many people, especially in Southern Europe are devout Christians with many seeing Tryton as a new Jesus. There are a small minority of Pagans in the SS but these are usually low-level officers. The Reich's version of Christianity, sometimes called Reichstisim, is a form of Christianity that endorses and glorifies warfare and the military. Reichstisim and Old Norse have merged into a new religion that sees God (sometimes called, Dominus or Odin) as the greatest warrior and Jesus as his peacemaker. All the greatest horrors in the world are God's anger and punishment. All wars are orchestrated by God and at the end of everyone's life, they shall fight in the greatest battle of all time, Ragnarök. Language All Reichs citizens speak German but in certain districts and regions, there are also popular languages including, Italian, French, English, Swedish, Hungarian, Spanish, Portuguese, Dutch and Norwegian. Another popular second language is Latin. Category:Nations Category:Fascist Regimes Category:Weltreich Category:Tripartite Powers Category:Germany